Drabble Chaud Show
by Griseldis
Summary: Série de drabbles écrits pour le "Jeu du Drabble Chaud" (non, pas comme dans lemon, comme dans le jeu de la patate chaude, couchée Sasha !) du forum APDES. #27 : La recette du bonheur selon Jean, #28 : Hitch déteste tout chez Marlow, #29 : Armin peut faire peur parfois, #30 : Mikasa n'aime rien chez elle, sauf peut-être ses cheveux [un peu de hét et slash mais principalement GEN]
1. Confiance (gen)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le **Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !) _

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Confiance

« Écoute, espèce de trou du cul, » et Moblit est un instant déstabilisé parce qu'il a forcément entendu parler du légendaire Levi mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était si petit et surtout si grossier, « cette bonne femme elle est intelligente mais elle a souvent des attaques soudaines de conneries qui font qu'elle se met en danger régulièrement alors ton rôle, c'est de veiller sur ses fesses. Et si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, fais-moi confiance, je te ferai la peau. Compris, enfoiré ? »

Levi sait qu'il ne pourra pas toujours protéger cette débile d'Hange. Mais ça ne l'empêchera pas d'essayer.

.

* * *

_Parce qu'on le sait tous voyons, que Levi adore Hange même si parfois, il rêve de l'envoyer sur la lune d'un coup de pied aux fesses !_


	2. Regret(s) (slash)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le **Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !) _

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Regret(s)

Erwin vit depuis très longtemps avec le remord.

C'est le vieux compagnon de ses veilles et de ses cauchemars, depuis ce jour fatal où, trop petit et idiot pour comprendre la portée de ses actions, il a été la cause, pour la première mais hélas non la dernière fois, de la mort d'un homme, son propre père.

Parfois, Erwin a eu des regrets. Parfois, il a admis en lui-même que la vie domestique de Marie et Nile lui a fait envie.

Mais maintenant que Levi est dans ses bras, si les remords sont toujours là, il n'a plus de regret.

.

* * *

_Un peu d'EruRi, ça fait toujours du bien /o/_


	3. Corvée (gen)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le **Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Corvée

Ce midi, Eren et Jean se sont encore battus, et Armin, qui essayait pourtant de les séparer, s'est retrouvé puni à nettoyer les écuries avec eux.

Soudain Jean grogne, parfaitement, grogne, ce qui lui vaut en retour un son à peu près similaire de la part d'Eren et Armin se dit que dans un sens, alors que le capitaine Levi leur a interdit de se parler, de se toucher et même de se regarder, il y a quelque chose de presque admirable dans le fait qu'ils arrivent tout de même à exprimer leur profonde et absolue antipathie l'un pour l'autre.

.

* * *

_Pauvre Armin, c'est tout pour sa pomme ! Mais aussi, qui a l'idée de se mettre en Eren et Jean ?_


	4. Addiction (het)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le **Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !) _

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Addiction

Levi l'avait toujours su, il ne fallait pas s'attacher aux gens.

Il ne fallait pas aimer les gens, parce que c'était ouvrir une porte et il n'y avait aucun moyen de contrôler ce qui passerait par cette porte.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir quand cette porte se refermerait.

Avec elle, il avait fait une exception, ce qui était idiot. C'était son sourire, il y avait quelque chose de solaire dans son sourire qui le rendait fou, qui lui donnait l'impression que la porte ne se refermerait jamais.

Elle était si forte de toutes manières.

Et pourtant...

Adieu, Petra.

.

* * *

_Un peu de Levi/Petra parce qu'ils le valent bien..._


	5. Prénom (slash)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le **Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

_Merci à **Neechu** pour sa rafale reviewesque !_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Prénom

Armin ne dit rien.

Il se demande si Jean se rend compte, et il ne sait pas ce qu'il préfèrerait. Que ce soit le cas ou non.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ça fait mal, mais Armin aime Jean avec assez de désespoir pour se contenter de ce qu'il veut bien lui donner, même si ce ne sont que des miettes.

Alors il ferme les yeux pour retenir ses larmes, comme Jean ferme les siens pour mieux ressusciter le fantôme, et tandis qu'il sent le plaisir monter en vagues presque douloureuses, il fait semblant de ne pas entendre.

« Marco… »

.

* * *

_Pauvre Armin, c'est toujours pour ta pomme !_


	6. Chips (gen)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le **Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

_Merci à **Jyanadavega** pour sa review !_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Chips

« Des chips, » répéta Sasha, l'air peu convaincue.

Ce n'était pas que, quoiqu'en pense le reste du monde, elle vouât un culte particulier aux pommes de terre, du moins pas en exclusivité car Sasha avait juste trop crevé de faim dans son enfance pour ne pas adorer la nourriture sous toutes ses formes, mais la fine rondelle transparente lui paraissait peu nourrissante, peu savoureuse et à tout prendre un gâchis d'huile, de sel, et oui, de pommes de terre.

Cela dit, c'était quand même à manger, et Connie avait l'air particulièrement sûr de lui, alors elle croqua prudemment.

« D'accord. Connie, épouse-moi. »

.

* * *

_Définitivement plus léger que le précédent... Cela dit, même si je ne suis pas fanne du Connie/Sasha, je pense que l'appâter avec de la nourriture, c'est une bonne idée !_


	7. Promesses (het)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le **Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Promesses

D'abord, il se promet d'apprendre son nom.

_(Petra.)_

Puis, de lui adresser la parole.

_(Ça finit en dispute, dès la première fois.)_

Puis, de la faire rire.

_(Même si aïe, sa langue.)_

Puis, de ressembler au capitaine Levi puisqu'elle l'admire tant.

_(Ok, la cravate est pas si mal.)_

Puis, de l'impressionner.

_(Son taux de solo kill est presque indécent, franchement.)_

Puis, de l'embrasser.

_(Mais il n'ose pas ce jour-là...)_

De lui dire qu'il l'aime.

_(Parce que c'est vrai, il aime tout chez elle, son sourire, ses cheveux, sa force, sa colère.)_

Au retour de cette expédition, il lui dira.

_(…)_

.

* * *

_C'est la faute de Jyanadavega, je vous jure. Pauvre Auruo, pauvre Petra..._


	8. Croyance (gen)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le **Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Croyance

Tu y crois, pas vrai Levi ?

Que tu es le plus fort, le plus malin, le plus rapide.

Que finalement, les Titans, les petites frappes de la cité souterraine, les Brigades Spéciales, c'est du pareil au même, une plaisanterie pour Levi Ackerman, qui lui s'y connait en monstre.

(Il s'appelle Kenny et tu es sûr que personne ne peut être plus effrayant.)

Tu y crois, pas vrai Levi, que tu t'en sortiras toujours si Kenny est pas là ?

Toi peut-être mais demande à Isabel et à Farlan.

Tu peux bien pleurer Levi, il pleut et ça ne se verra pas.

.

* * *

_Je ne devrais pas autant aimer torturer ces personnages..._


	9. Histoire (gen)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le **Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

_Merci à **Jyanadavega** ! (Avec qui on a bien rigolé ce soir... tudieu, quelle rafale de angst !)_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Histoire

Histoire de rire, on va faire un pari, toi et moi.

L'enjeu est simple, celui qui perd, il perd tout.

Celui qui gagne, il reste en vie.

Pas mal, hein.

Dans ce monde, c'est même plus que pas mal, et tu le sais.

Toi, tu te bats pour eux, pour les sauver, pour pouvoir rire avec eux, pour un passé inventé et un futur qui ne peut pas exister.

Moi, je me bats contre eux, pour les tuer, détruire les murs, pour un futur qui sera glorieux.

Qui gagnera ?

Tu prends le pari, Soldat ?

Histoire de rire.

Histoire de voir…

.

* * *

_Poum, poum, c'est donc au tour de Reiner de s'en prendre plein la figure..._


	10. Amant (gen)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le **Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Amant

Amant, se disait Moblit, ça ressemblait à aimant.

Une espèce d'attraction, quelque chose contre quoi on ne pouvait pas lutter, quelque chose qui existait, même si la science ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi.

À diamant.

Quelque chose d'indestructible, la matière la plus dure d'après ce qu'il en savait, et de rare et de brillant.

À vraiment.

Oui, vraiment. (Il n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter.)

À (j')attends.

Un mot, un geste, un sourire.

Mais surtout ça ne ressemblait pas à titan, alors il supposait que ça n'intéresserait jamais Hange.

Pourtant Moblit continuait de sourire parce qu'amant ça ressemblait aussi à ami.

.

* * *

_Moblit et la friendzone... N'empêche vous noterez que ce drabble est beaucoup moins triste que les précédents !_


	11. Cheval (gen)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le __**Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES**__ (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

_Merci à **Guest** pour sa review ! (Et en même temps c'est Moblit. Moblit est mignon par nature, j'en suis convaincue !)_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Cheval

Ce n'est pas non plus un être humain, rationnalisa Armin.

Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais en train de manger _quelqu'un_.

Et ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas besoin de manger.

Autour de lui, les visages étaient moroses, et c'était peut-être la situation, Historia et Eren enlevés, ou c'était peut-être la viande que Sasha venait de servir.

Hange et Levi mangeaient sans avoir l'air dégoûté, mais bien sûr, ils en avaient déjà tant vu, ces deux-là.

Ce n'était que de la viande, mais cette viande lui avait sauvé la vie.

Un jour, ça avait été son cheval.

.

* * *

_Et c'est encore pour Armin ! (Mince, je vais finir par devoir le ranger dans mes personnages favoris, parce que pour le martyriser autant...)_


	12. Vagabond (gen)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le __**Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES**__ (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

_Merci à **Neechu** qui joue régulièrement au Père Review ! Heureusement que tu es là ;)_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Vagabond

Elle n'avait jamais été chez elle nulle part.

Il y avait eu son père, bien sûr, son père qui l'avait aimée, élevée, qui lui avait appris à se battre, mais son père qui l'avait aussi offerte en sacrifice pour qu'elle devienne un Titan.

Un instant, elle avait espéré pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il lui rappelait un jour d'été. Doux, et pourtant terrible, l'or du soleil dans ses cheveux (quand les siens étaient juste d'un jaune pâli), le ciel dans ses yeux bleus.

Elle aurait dû le savoir pourtant.

La mission avant tout, et pas de temps pour la pitié.

Armin, son erreur.

.

* * *

_J'avais oublié celui-là ! Et pour cause, je ne l'aime pas des masses. Même si le Annie/Armin c'est quand même un énorme coup de cœur !_


	13. Musique (gen)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le __**Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES**__ (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

_Merci à **Neechu** qui joue régulièrement au Père Review ! Heureusement que tu es là ;)_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Musique

Il fallait reconnaître que c'était une méthode particulière efficace.

Dans les bruits qui résonnaient sous le ciel de roche de la cité souterraine, entre les lamentations et les cris, l'espèce de hululement qui sortait de la gorge d'Isabel remportait la palme de l'horreur, d'une discordance si absolue qu'il était même impossible de s'y habituer.

Les gens payaient donc pour qu'elle se taise, n'osant la rouer de coups parce qu'ils savaient avec qui elle était associée.

Isabel le prenait avec le sourire même si elle essayait réellement de chanter correctement.

Aujourd'hui Levi sait que c'était la plus belle musique du monde.

.

* * *

_Donc j'aurai voulu caser Farlan, puisque c'est ta période en ce moment, mais tant pis juste Isabel !_


	14. Blond (gen)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le __**Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES**__ (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

_Merci à **Neechu**, **rukiia** et **Atsuka-chan** !_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Blond

Hange était peut-être distraite pour certaines choses secondaires (comme l'hygiène, franchement, est-ce que c'était si important que ça ? Elle aimait la prolifération des bactéries et des acariens sur sa peau, ça lui faisait de la compagnie) mais elle quand même avait un remarquable sens de l'observation

Il y avait Armin, blond, les yeux bleus, brillant et impitoyable.

Il y avait Historia, blonde, les yeux bleus, déterminée et impitoyable.

Elle se tourna vers Erwin.

« Je ne le dirai à personne, mais tu ne crois pas qu'à force de faire entrer tes bâtards dans les Bataillons, ça va finir par se remarquer ? »

.

* * *

_Parce que l'hérédité parle quand même !_


	15. Porte (gen)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le __**Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES**__ (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Porte

Elle n'avait jamais supportée cette fille, avec son nez crochu, ses yeux globuleux et son silence maussade.

Alors oui maintenant qu'elle était disparue (pas morte, disparue), Hitch aurait dû se réjouir. Une personne de moins pour partager l'air qu'elle respirait et une chambre pour elle toute seule. Après ses années en tant que recrue, elle appréciait l'intimité comme un luxe.

Non, l'un dans l'autre, c'était vraiment bien.

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à jeter ses affaires, pourquoi espérait-elle toujours quand elle ouvrait la porte de la chambre qu'elle serait là, obstinément silencieuse ?

Même disparue (pas morte, disparue), Annie continuait d'être insupportable.

.

* * *

_Pauvre Hitch. J'avoue que sa détresse m'a touchée quand on la retrouve et qu'elle parle d'Annie._


	16. Odeur (het)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le __**Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES**__ (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

_Merci à **rukiia** !_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Odeur

Levi sent l'huile, il entretient plus que consciencieusement son harnais, et les produits nettoyants. Parfois, juste, imperceptible, le sang.

Hange sent tout et n'importe quoi, avec un relent âcre de sueur.

Erwin ne sent rien. (C'est très perturbant.)

Gelgar sent l'alcool. Pas besoin de sentir d'ailleurs, il suffit de le regarder.

Lynne sent le parfum, trop cher pour sa bourse, mais comme elle le dit, pourquoi faire des économies ?

Henning sent souvent le fumier, il aime donner un coup de main à Dita. Il a grandi dans une ferme et ce travail l'apaise.

Nanaba sent… Ah Nanaba sent juste bon.

.

* * *

_Un jour, je cesserai de me plaindre de la mort de Mike. _


	17. Souvenir (het)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le __**Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES**__ (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Souvenir

_Des cheveux roux, presque rouges, qui la drapaient d'une auréole ensanglantée._

Sacrifiée déjà, même si aucun des deux ne le savaient.

_Un sourire si lumineux qu'on ne pouvait que le qualifier de solaire._

Envolé, dans une grimace de douleur.

_Des yeux clairs et limpides où il aimait se noyer._

Remplis de larmes, est-ce que tu m'as seulement aimée Erwin ?

_Des baisers, tendres, doux, exigeants, sauvages._

Un baiser poli, sur chaque joue. Un ami de longue date.

Erwin sourit, échange des banalités avec les Dawk et tâche de garder un air joyeux.

Marie est encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs.

.

* * *

_Mince, quand même, Marie ça devait être une sacrée femme. Je sais pas pourquoi, je l'imagine toujours rousse !_


	18. Panne

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le __**Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES**__ (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Panne

─ Comment ça, ça ne fonctionne pas ?

─ Comme 'ça ne fonctionne pas'. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

─ Erwin, tu ne vas pas me faire le coup de la panne. Je suis fatigué, je suis de mauvaise humeur, les putains de mômes m'ont cassé la tête toute la journée. J'en ai besoin !

─ Tu dis ça comme si c'était de ma faute.

─ Parce que ça ne l'est pas ? Bordel de vieux machin même pas capable de…

─ Tu sais, ce n'est pas en disant ça que…

─ Ta gueule Erwin… Je n'arrive pas à le croire, t'as réussi à péter le chauffe-eau.

.

* * *

_Si vous avez pensé à autre chose, j'ai gagné mon pari !_


	19. Coton (slash)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le **Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

_Merci à **rukiia**, **Levicchi Ackerman** et **Neechu** !_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Coton

Hange marqua une pause, en rentrant dans le bureau d'Erwin sans frapper comme d'habitude. Levi, raide et digne comme la justice était assis sur le canapé avec la tête d'Erwin sur les genoux.

─ Ne t'imagine rien, j'enlevais juste un bout de ouate que ce crétin a réussi à perdre en nettoyant ses oreilles avec un coton-tige et il s'est endormi et comme il est submergé de travail, je le laisse dormir et c'est _tout_.

Hange sortit en souriant.

Ce que Levi ne pouvait pas voir, c'était qu'Erwin avait les yeux ouverts et qu'il lui avait même fait un clin d'œil.

.

* * *

_Erwin, vil profiteur !_


	20. Épingle à cheveux (gen)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le **Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Épingle à cheveux

─ Ça va pas du tout, remarqua Connie.

─ Mais si, nous sommes entrés, c'est bon, déclara Sasha.

─ Que toi, tu pilles le garde-manger des officiers, c'est presque évident.

─ Et ?

─ Que tu saches crocheter un cadenas avec une épingle, pourquoi pas, tu es débrouillarde.

─ Attrape ce petit-salé, dépêche-toi.

─ Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi vous, commandant, vous nous aidez en volant vos propres réserves.

─ Parce que Mike estime que je bois trop de café et que je ne dors pas assez. C'est vrai, précisa Erwin, mais je dois finir ce rapport.

─ Mais pourquoi vous vous baladez avec une épingle à cheveux ?

.

* * *

_Pour être toujours impeccablement coiffé, Connie. La perfection, ça se travaille !_


	21. Trésor (het)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le **Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Trésor

─ Eren, tu vas prendre froid ! Et aussitôt, Mikasa enlève sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules de son frère adoptif qui s'en débarrasse immédiatement en la jetant par terre.

─ Tu vas prendre froid, trésor, susurre Jean d'un ton qui cache mal sa jalousie, mais Eren est trop en colère contre Mikasa pour réagir à la pique du châtain.

─ ARRÊTE, crie-t-il, DE TE COMPORTER COMME MA MÈRE ! ARRÊTE DE CROIRE QUE JE SUIS FRAGILE ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN QUE TU ME PROTÈGES !

Pourquoi ne comprend-t-elle pas ? Tant qu'elle le traitera en enfant, il n'osera jamais être un homme pour elle.

.

* * *

_Parce qu'un peu de Mikasa/Eren, ça fait du bien aussi. (Mikasa est vraiment choupinette !)_


	22. Politesse (slash)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le **Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Politesse

─ Vous me connaissez, dit Connie ce matin-là au petit-déjeuner. Je suis un gars poli.

─ Un vrai modèle, affirma Reiner en mangeant l'infâme porridge du réfectoire.

─ Pas du genre à me plaindre.

─ N'en jette plus, on t'épouse, ricana Jean.

─ Ouais, justement. Franchement, je m'en fous de ce que vous faites la nuit que Reiner et Berthold se paluchent réciproquement, même chose pour Jean et Armin, et pareil pour Eren qui rêve assez bruyamment de son cher capitaine.

Les visages étaient blêmes.

─ Mais si vous pouviez faire ça en silence, histoire de pas déranger le sommeil des autres, ce serait vraiment sympa.

.

* * *

_Mouahaha x) Pauvre Connie, tu dois te sentir bien seul parfois..._


	23. Attention (gen)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le **Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Attention

Levi connait beaucoup d'Erwin différents.

Il y a le chef, qui sacrifie ses hommes, certes sans plaisir, mais sans hésitation.

Il y a l'homme du monde, qui sourit cordialement parce que la levée des fonds exige de l'amabilité.

Il y a l'orateur, qui fait dire aux mots tout et son contraire, manipulant comme une poupée les politiciens imbus d'eux-mêmes.

Il y a l'enfant. Celui qui a besoin d'attention et de réconfort. Celui qui craque. Qui pleure. Celui qui a juste besoin d'un contact pour se rappeler qu'entre tant d'hommes, il y a encore un être humain au fond d'Erwin Smith.

.

* * *

_En fait dans ma tête, ceci n'est pas un EruRi. Juste Erwin qui craque._


	24. Virginité (gen)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le **Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Virginité

─ Ça ne me fait pas plus de plaisir qu'à toi.

─ Hange, de nous deux, celle qui a les gants et le pantalon relevé, c'est toi. Donc si.

─ Je peux te donner des gants, si tu veux. Et puis tu sais, un c'est amusant, cent, c'est pénible. Allez, tâche de te détendre et pense à autre chose.

Erwin ferma les yeux et pria Maria, Rose et Sina, même s'il n'y croyait pas.

Il sentit alors ce doigt, l'intrusion affreuse dans son intimité.

─ Et voilà, une prostate en parfait état. Je hais faire ces révisions. Allez, des gants neufs et au suivant.

.

* * *

_Huhu, moi en tout cas ça me fait rire. Pauvre Hange. (Levi, vous croyez qu'il faut l'attacher ?)_


	25. Illusions nocturnes (gen)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le **Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

_Merci à **Hikari**, **Nnem's**, **rukiia **et** Neechu **!_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Illusions nocturnes

Dans la nuit, les flammes de la cheminée dans son dos étirent son ombre, la déforment, lui donnent l'aspect hideux des titans.

Il bouge les mains, lentement, les hanches aussi, comme pour imiter leur démarche oscillante.

Il a ce bruit de gorge si familier pour ceux qui ont combattu ces abominations ne serait-ce qu'une fois, cet espèce de son que font les titans.

Il sourit, étirant de toutes ses forces ses lèvres pour arborer ce sourire si effrayant.

Dos à la cheminée, Eren joue à faire semblant qu'il est un monstre.

Pour oublier qu'en fait, il en est effectivement un.

.

* * *

_*câline Eren*_


	26. Délibération (slash & het)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le **Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

_Merci à **Neechu**, **rukiia**, **Hikari** et **Henri **!_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Délibération

C'est quelque chose dont il n'a pas vraiment conscience. Un peu mais pas tout à fait.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il discute en lui-même, qu'il analyse.

Mais il sait que c'est quelque chose de compliqué. C'est un simple pas, mais il demande un terrible effort. C'est élargir son horizon et le restreindre aussi.

Oublier cet amour idéal et enfantin pour Levi et accepter enfin cet amour troublant, incestueux et si fort, un peu tordu (un peu comme lui) pour Mikasa.

Un pas dans l'alphabet, un pas dans sa vie.

Pour Eren l'amour c'est passer de L à M.

.

* * *

_À César ce qui est à César et à Hessefan ce qui est à Hessefan, cette brillante (et pourtant tellement évidente) idée de Levi L et Mikasa M, ça vient d'un des résumés d'une de ses histoires._


	27. Zest (slash)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le **Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Zest

On prend :

Un Armin, rouge de colère (terriblement adorable, mais Jean tient à sa virilité donc il gardera cette pensée pour lui), un peu plus grand que lui à présent, avec des muscles d'acier que Jean connait littéralement sous le bout des doigts. Et de la langue.

On ajoute :

Un Eren tout aussi rouge, qui hurle que non, pas Face-de-Cheval, je croyais que tu avais meilleur goût que ça !

Avec un zest de :

Qui je baise, c'est mon affaire Eren, de toutes manières que ça te plaise ou non, je l'aime, compris ?

Ah, la recette du bonheur, selon Jean Kirchstein.

.

* * *

_Hé, hé, hé. J'aime le Jean/Armin. Et j'aime qu'Eren fasse la gueule à cette idée !_


	28. Alchimie (het)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le __**Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES**__ (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

_Merci à **Hikari**, **rukiia**, **Wundy** et **Neechu**_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Alchimie

Hitch détestait tout chez Marlow.

C'était comme la culmination en une seule personne de tout ce qui l'insupportait.

Il était laid, ennuyeux, d'une sensiblerie bête et d'une naïveté qui confinait à l'idiotie. Même Annie aussi aimable qu'un mur et avec qui elle devait partager sa chambre avant sa disparition n'était pas aussi horrible.

Plus elle le regardait et l'écoutait, il avait cette manière ridicule de toujours se mettre en avant, plus elle se rendait compte que c'était l'être le plus exaspérant du monde entier.

Hitch détestait tout chez Marlow mais le pire c'est qu'elle mourrait quand même d'envie de l'embrasser.

.

* * *

_Parce que j'adore les pestes quand elles sont amoureuses..._


	29. Ours (gen)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le __**Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES**__ (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Ours

Armin, tout le monde le savait, était quelqu'un d'aimable et de souriant.

Bien sûr, ses camarades savaient aussi que derrière se cachait un cerveau absolument machiavélique et impitoyable mais il était relativement facile de l'oublier quand, de sa taille toujours petite, il vous écoutait de ses yeux clairs avec une curiosité intéressée et vous répondait toujours courtoisement.

Il n'y avait qu'un moment où Armin laissait tomber le masque et c'était au réveil. Les vingt premières minutes étaient les plus dangereuses et on voyait des vétérans faire un détour pour ne pas le croiser.

Sans son café, Armin était un ours.

.

* * *

_J'aime bien l'idée de soldats vétérans s'écartant du chemin du petit (mais qui un jour deviendra grand) Armin..._


	30. Soyeux (gen)

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Écrit pour le __**Jeu du Drabble Chaud du forum APDES**__ (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus !)_

* * *

.

**Drabble Chaud Show**

.

Thème : Soyeux

Mikasa n'aimait pas grand-chose de son apparence.

Son visage à la beauté exotique qui lui valait des regards curieux aujourd'hui et qui avait jadis coûté la vie à ses parents, son corps plus masculin que féminin, ses mains aux doigts épaissis par les travaux des champs puis ensuite par la manœuvre tridimensionnelle... Tout cela, elle le détestait.

Il n'y avait guère que ses cheveux, noirs et brillants qui coulaient sur ses épaules comme une rivière d'obscurité… mais Eren lui avait dit de les couper, et elle n'eut pas un instant d'hésitation lorsque la lame trancha la chevelure qu'elle aimait tant.

.

* * *

_J'ai toujours du mal à écrire sur Mikasa, et pourtant je l'aime beaucoup mais... _


End file.
